HunterXHunter: A New Hunter
by Falen
Summary: A new Hunter comes, named Falen Angelio, and learns about being a Hunter with his partner, Mariya Anelia.Who knows who they will meet and what adventures they will have as a secret from eachother slowly reveals itself.


_**HunterXHunter: A New Hunter**_

Episode: I Start X Introduction X Girl?

There he sat, eating a bowl of ramen with a side of sushi. One who wishes to become like many in this world. A Hunter. This calm user of multiple weapons finished his food and drink with a smile.

"Time to go now. Thank you very much for the food, Owner-san." He said as he left for the elevator in the back.

On his way to this Hunter Exam's guise of a ramen shop, he met a girl asking for this shop. He couldn't help but think of this girl. He had a heart for them.

As the candidate for a Hunter job walked into the crowded room a man asked for his name as he gave him a button. 33.

"Name?" The man asked?

"Falen Angelio." Falen said.

There were obviously many candidates this year, but what stood out to Falen the most was a high-pitched voice from the corner.

"Hello? Thank you for showing me here." She said. Falen said his thanks to the man and went to her. She introduced herself.

"So your name is Mariya Anelia?" Falen said puzzlingly. _I, think I used to know someone by the name of Anelia. What was his name? _When suddenly a mysterious bell rung and a man appeared before the group of aspiring hopefuls. He said this: "My name is not important, but my job is: I am the Hunter Examiner who will eliminate over 3 out of 4 of you. If you are not prepared, leave immediately."

This was it for Falen, one of his only chances to become a Hunter. For, if he failed he had to go back to his desert home. "Let's go." He whispered in encouragement to himself.

"Alright," Mariya, apparently hearing him, said. They were the last to start to follow the Examiner.

6 Hours Later…

Falen was just starting to get tired but he _had_ been carrying Mariya for an hour. Along the run she twisted her ankle, many people told him to leave her. "I'm alright to walk now, Falen." She whispered in his ear. He could see the end of the passage way as a speck of light up ahead. He took out an airboard in a flash of light from his nanotransformer he picked up in the ancient ruins of Namna. A real treasure, it's the only one of its kind that still works. He jumped on it with Mariya on the back and they sped through the air to the front of the crowd.

"Examiner, is this all there is to the first exam?" He asked the quick moving Examiner.

"It is only the beginning of what could be, a long road. Like this one, for example. I knew someone once with a passion for others such as yourself. He helped out his friends when they were in trouble." The Examiner said. Falen wondered who this was.

"Examiner, who was that? I heard of some pretty strange things happening a few years before this Exam. Like, a boy who found 3 companions and then started stirring the world with rumors." Falen stated, there was much to hear about this young boy, Gon. Before the Examiner answered they reached the end of the tunnel. _A long road, like this. Hm…who would have thought that there was an analogy in this years first exam. _Falen thought to himself as they reached the outside, the sun's light burning in his eyes.

They finally came to the outside of the long tunnel, many peoples eyes were still burning because of being in sudden daylight when they had been traveling for a while in the dark. Many failed, but many also gained new strength found in the workout of the trialing first exam.

"Well, that wasn't too hard, was it, Mariya?" Falen said to his new-found friend and companion.

"Well, it was a little tiring, and, I'm sorry to be a burden on you." She replied in a huffing tone, they both got some rest as they flew by airboard for the last 20 minutes or so. Many had complained about the use of the airboard, whether it was allowed or not and some were still complaining. Falen had explained that the Examiner never said he couldn't and that they should get on with their lives.

As they hoped, the First Exam seemed over.

"The second part of the exam starts now. The objective is simple: follow me." He calmly stated as others in the group yelled about how "We already did that!" or "Give us something new!"

Falen looked sweetly at Mariya, hoping one day that he might be able to kiss her. Though in his home in the Desert, he was regarded as a nuisance or pest, Falen never cared for that.

"Well I suppose we should start then," she whispered to him, they were both worried what might happen in the mysterious forest that lied before them. _How many will fail here?_ Falen wondered in amazement. _I have heard that this is the Forest of Beasts_.

Little positive comments are made about this forest. Hardly anyone except a high-positioned Hunter would come here.

"It is said," starts a book about the most dangerous places on the planet in the chapter of the Forest of Beasts, "that the average living expectancy in the Forest of Beasts is 32 over the Zaoldyeck Property's living expectancy."

Falen checked how much power was left in the airboard, 23, it needed to recharge. He hadn't expected that carrying two people would waste so much energy, so he placed it back into the nanotransformer. In its place he quickly replaced it with Twin Knives.

Twin Knives: The first weapon of the Multi-Weapon, Falen Angelio. Fast attacks, but low attack level, these weapons give the enemy no time for a counterattack.

Mariya took a small rod out of her pack and started chanting mysterious words of a dead language. Falen stared at her whilst she did this, half in amazement, half in confusion, as a mysterious light struck him.

He did not feel fatigue or pain for the light seemed to refresh him.

"Wh-What was that, Mariya?!" He almost yelled in awe.

"A special skill my father taught me, _Bo Un Cho Kyo_, which translates as 'Good Luck in War'." She stated, starting to laugh. _Who is this girl? What have I gotten myself into? _He thought to himself.

"Well then, since all of you seem ready, second part: start!"

-To be continued-

Next: Walk of Death X Gon's story X Cooking?!


End file.
